erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy vs Jason
Freddy vs Jason is the first official installment of ERBofSmoshery's Epic Rap Battles of History and the first episode of Season 2. It features fictional serial killers, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. It was released on August 27th, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Freddy Krueger EpicLLOYD as Jason Voorhees Lyrics 'Freddy Krueger:' Step up maggot head, and face your worst nightmare I'm killer, you should get your ass back to the Fright Fair It's your unlucky Friday when you're messing with Freddy I'm gonna take your machete, and smash your face in the telly So you better be ready before your dreams start turning I'm a boiler, and I've got a gift for burning I'm killing off the cast with style, you're still learning A concerning returning of this vermin, I'm yearning For wording that comes as a challenge to my schemes I got my head chopped off and I'm still in your dreams! I'll drag you under the bed and shred your blood on the sheet You wouldn't even last one night on my street! 'Jason Voorhees:' Calm it down Wolverine, keep your backscratchers off of me Your child-obsessive stalkings are your scariest monstrosities! You're weak compared to Jason, check our fighting film to see That you make me fall asleep, but you still couldn't harm me! You cut yourself for pleasure, killed a hamster, now it seems That you're creeping into houses, giving kids wet dreams! You're softer than Fazbear, and your style ain't groovy What type of killer only lasts for seven minutes in a movie? I'll freeze you like I'm Uber, I'm colder, I'm better! I'll smack your Swiss cheese face out your Elf Yourself sweater! I took Manhattan, and now I'll take your rotten blood! You couldn't do shit if you stepped out of Springwood! 'Freddy Krueger:' You wanna talk crap 'bout the kids and their crannies? Remind me, who slithered up their own sisters fanny? You could never beat this Slasher, resurrecting in the dark How ironic, you're in a forest but you've got no bark! (Ha!) I'll shock you like I'm lightning, striking fear in those who beat you You would never know to kill if your mother didn't teach you! I'm sharper on the mic and I spit Camp Crystal! I could drown your ass with a water pistol! 'Jason Voorhees:' Enough with the jokes, now let's bring in the fright Whilst this bastard madman's bumping kids in the night I'm out killing bigger people than would ever reach your sight You make mocks about the bark, well I've got the bite! (Ooh!) You only kill the kids 'cause you're scared of all the others I've killed more people than your mother's got lovers! So when I'm out on Friday with my mask thats full of fear I'll watch your ass drop faster than your music career! Poll Who won? Jason Voorhees Freddy Krueger Trivia General *This is the first battle to have no "VS" sign on the cover art. *This is the first and so far only battle to not feature anyone other than Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD. References *The matchup and title are both references to the 2003 slasher movie, Freddy vs. Jason. **The images on the cover art are also taken from the cover of the movie's DVD. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Freddy vs Jason Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERBofSmoshery